ihatewatchikusaichanderoonforeverfandomcom-20200215-history
-HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-
'-HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- ' (or Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux as her real name) is the head admin of The Anti-Irish Chanderoon Movement and The Anti-Watchikusai Chanderoon Movement. In The Anti-Watchikusai Chanderoon Movement Noong November 9, 2011, nakita ni -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- ang isang post sa FB na kung saan isang video ang naka-post sa isang fanpage. Pinost ito ng isang admin na nagngangalang "Pinkheart" ang nasabing video. Ang video na yun ay ang October 17, 2011 video scandal nina Watchikusai Chanderoon at Luningning. Dahil sa nangyari, gumawa ng isang organisasyon na naglalayon na hulihin si Watchikusai Chanderoon kasama ang kanyang mga kaibigang sina at Amaya. Pinangalanan ang organisasyon nila ng The Anti-Watchikusai Chanderoon Movement o TAWCM. Madalas na nagpo-post si -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- sa fanpage ng naturang organisasyon ng mga posts laban kay Watchikusai Chanderoon. Pati mga parody pics ay pino-post din nya para ipakita ang tunay na kulay ni Watchikusai. Nagdaos din ang TAWCM ng kanilang Christmas party noong December 17, 2011, ilang linggo ang nakakalipas matapos na mamatay (kuno!) si Watchikusai Chanderoon. Pero, muntik nang mang-gatecrash si Watchikusai sa nasabing Christmas party ng TAWCM dahil na rin sa warning post na rin ni -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-. In The Anti-Irish Chanderoon Movement February 21, 2012, may natanggap si -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- ng isang message mula sa isang whistleblower na nagngangalang Romera (na kinalaunan ay naging admin ng The Anti-Irish Chanderoon Movement bilang si -Admin Romera-). Ayon kay Romera, nakita nya ang kakambal ni Watchikusai Chanderoon na si Irish Chanderoon kasama ang batang si Minori (real name withheld) sa isang bahay sa may eskinita at may ginawan ng hindi maganda si Irish kay Minori noong gabi ng February 13, 2012. Kinabukasan, February 14, 2012, Valentines Day, nakita ni Romera ang nasabing video scandal na pinost mismo ni Irish Chanderoon sa isang website. Mabuti at naidownload nya ang nasabing video at ibinigay ito kay -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- noong February 21, 2012 na in-upload din ito ng huli ng araw ding iyun sa kanyang fanpage na The Anti-Watchikusai Chanderoon Movement. Noong February 22, 2012, gumawa uli si -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- ng isang organisasyon na kinalaunang tinawag ito na The Anti-Irish Chanderoon Movement o TAICM. Tulad din ng TAWCM page, madalas din syang nagpo-post ng mga kung anong bagay laban kay Irish Chanderoon hanggang ngayon. Matapos ang Biritera noong May 18, 2012 ay active pa rin ang TAICM page dahil bumalik si Irish Chanderoon noong June 4, 2012. Dalawang linggo lang ang bakasyon nya kasama ang TAICM admins kung kaya't nadismaya sya dahil bumalik si Irish nang walang pasabi. Pinamunuan din ni -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- ang TAICM version ng Engine Sentai Go-Onger at Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger na "Engine Pirate Warriors" bilang si Go-On Red / GokaiRed. Kasama nya dito sina -Admin Romera- as Go-On Blue / GokaiBlue, Amaya as Go-On Yellow / GokaiYellow, bilang Go-On Green / GokaiPink at bilang Go-On Black / GokaiGreen. At kasama rin sa Engine Pirate Warriors sina Luningning bilang Go-On Silver at ang dati nyang kalaban na si Watchikusai Chanderoon bilang si Go-On Gold / GokaiSilver. Bukod pa dito, kasama din nya ang The 22 Engine Soul Keys upang maging daan para manalo laban kay Irish Chanderoon. After the defeat of Irish Chanderoon and the end of Grand Dark Crisis, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- returned back all of 22 soul keys back to human form. Since Dalton (Mr. D) and Carmela could return back in their human form in their deceased state, it is assumed that it's return was a symbolic measure as opposed of actual return in their human form. Matapos ang afternoon show ni Irish, naghahanda na si -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- at ang buong TAICM admins dahil magbabalik na naman si Irish Chanderoon sa isa na namang primetime show na kinabibilangan nya. 4th Era: Revolution and Armageddon -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-, along with her five co-admins of TAICM, will fight once again as Irish Chanderoon attacks once again along with her descendant in the year 5000. Together, with their descendants in 5000, they will defeat Irish Chanderoon one more time, and evenly, Water Aswang Anaira. New Chapter -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-, along with her co-admins in TAICM, had a mission to fight against Irish Chanderoon II, or also known by the name Gwen Da Who. But in an unfortunate fate, she was physically and mentally tortured by Gwen Da Who in a continuum, leading her to become a destructive, ruthless monster. The said unfortunate event for -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- was happened during midway of 5th Era, Extinction of Children until the present era because Gwen Da Who used her cursed magic spell, the Chain of Despair and Hopelessness. But the head admins' co-admins, helped and encouraged her to be brave and destroy the spell immediately. Armor Forms Since -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- is a head admin of TAICM and has an ability to fight against Irish Chanderoon I and II, she was chosen to be part of the elite admins of TAICM as the Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (3rd Era), Mirai Sentai Timeranger, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (4th Era), GoGo Sentai Boukenger (5th Era), Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (6th Era-9th Era), and now Kamen Rider Gaim (10th Era/Present Era). Go-On Red= *Go Phone **Change Soul *Kankan Mantan Gun **Mantan Gun **Double Engine Soul Kankanbar *Road Saber *Handle Blaster **Blaster Soul *Armored Wheel GoRoader GT **Tokon Soul |-| Gokai Red= Arsenal *'Mobilate' *'Gokai Buckle' *'Gokai Sabre ' *'Gokai Gun ' *'Ranger Keys' *'Soul Keys' **Andrei's Soul Key **Jerome's Soul Key **Eric's Soul Key **Darling's Soul Key **Teofi's Soul Key **Beverly's Soul Key **Bevs' Soul Key **Hinaka "Minori" Mizuhara's Soul Key |-| TimeFire= TAICM Time Protection Department Mecha *V-Rex / V-Rex Robo Arsenal *V Commander *DV Defender **Defender Sword **Vulcan Mode **Final Mode |-| ShinkenRed= Origami *Shishi Origami *Tora Origami Arsenal *Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone *Secret Disks *Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru *Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou |-| Bouken Red= *GoGo Vehicles **GoGo Dump **GoGo Jet **GoGo Commander Arsenal *Accellular *Survi-Buster Sniper Mode *Survi-Buster/Survi-Blade *Scope Shot *Bouken Bo/Bouken Javelin |-| Kyoryu Red= Arsenal *'Gaburu Cannon': The combined form of the Gaburivolver and GabriCalibur. **'Transformation Gun Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. **'Gabricalibur': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Gaburivolver. *'Zyuden Cellphone Zyuden MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi: **'1 - Gabutyra''' (x6): Main battery-like devices that is the source of -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-'s powers and is used to summon Gabutyra. Mecha *Zyudenryu #1: Gabutyra |-| Kyoryu Red Carnival= - Samba= Kyoryu Red Samba Carnival (キョウリュウレッドサンバカーニバル, Kyōryū Reddo Sanba Kānibaru) is the Carnival Biting Change of Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Dricera Drill on left arm and the Stegotchi Shield on right arm. - Western= Kyoryu Red Western Carnival (キョウリュウレッドウエスタンカーニバル, Kyōryū Reddo Uesutan Kānibaru) is the Carnival Biting Change of Kyoryuzin Western. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Zakutor Sword on left arm and the Parasa Beam Gun on right arm. - Macho= Kyoryu Red Macho Carnival (キョウリュウレッドマッチョカーニバル, Kyōryū Reddo Matcho Kānibaru) is the Carnival Biting Change of Kyoryuzin Macho. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Dricera Drill on left arm and the Ankydon Hammer on right arm. - Kung-Fu= Kyoryu Red Kung-Fu Carnival (キョウリュウレッドカンフーカーニバル, Kyōryū Reddo Kanfū Kānibaru) is the Carnival Biting Change of Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Bunpachy Ball on left arm and the Ankydon Hammer on right arm. - Samba Special= Kyoryu Red Samba Carnival Special (キョウリュウレッドサンバカーニバルスペシャル Kyōryū Reddo Sanba Kānibaru Supesharu) is a Carnival Biting Change using Stegotchi and Tobaspino's Beast Batteries. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red wields the Spino Boomerang in right hand, the Spino Defenser in left hand, and is armed with the Stegotchi Shield on right arm. - TV-Maga= In this currently unknown Carnival Biting Change of a hypothetical Kyoryuzin combo, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Ankydon Hammer on left arm and the Plezu Cannon on right arm. - }} |-| Kyoryu Gold= While Chiharu temporarily used Zyudenchi Gabutyra to fight as Kyoryu Red against Gwen Da Who's monsters, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- temporary used Zyudenchi Pteragordon to fight as Kyoryu Gold against Gwen Da Who's monsters too. *'Gabrichanger' *'MoBuckle' *'Zyudenchi #6' - Pteragordon *'Zandar Thunder' *'Zyudenryu #6:' Zyudenryu Pteragordon/Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh |-| Kamen Rider Gaim= *'Equipment' **'Devices' ***'Sengoku Driver' - Transformation device Removable slots for additional Lockseeds: ***Genesis Core - Essential to access a Jimber Arms ***Senyo Joint - Essential to access Kiwami Arms **'Weapons'** ***Musou Saber - Gaim's side weapon in every single one of his forms ***Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms, besides the Musou Saber: ****Daidaimaru - Gaim Orange Arms' personal weapon and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ****Pine Iron - Gaim Pine Arms' personal weapon and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ****Ichigo Kunai - Gaim Ichigo Arms' personal weapons and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ****Suika Sojinto - Gaim Suika Arms' personal weapon in Yoroi Mode and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ****Banaspear - Gaim Banana Arms' personal weapon and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ****Donkachi - Gaim Donguri Arms' personal weapon and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ****Duri Noko - Gaim Durian Arms' personal weapons and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ****Kiwi Gekirin - Gaim Kiwi Arms' personal weapons and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ****Sonic Arrow - Gaim Jimber Arms' personal weapon and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ****DJ Gun - Gaim Kachidoki Arms' personal weapon and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ****Mango Punisher - One of Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ****Budou Ryuhou - One of Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ****Melon Defender - One of Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ****Kagematsu - One of Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ****Kagematsu Shin - One of Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ****Kurumi Bombers - One of Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapons **'Lockseeds' - Gives access to Gaim's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Orange Arms, equipped with the Daidaimaru. Its code is LS-07 and it is Class A. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Jimber Lemon Arms when it activates the Lemon Energy Lockseed on the Genesis Core after it is manually attached to the Sengoku Driver, granting him enhanced strength. Its code is ELS-01 and it is Class S. -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-]] obtained this Energy Lockseed from Watchikusai Chanderoon, along with a Genesis Core after Watchikusai found this from a mystery box. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Jimber Cherry Arms when it activates the Cherry Energy Lockseed on the Genesis Core after it is manually attached to the Sengoku Driver, granting its enhanced speed. Its code is ELS-02 and it is Class S. -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- obtained this Energy Lockseed after Anaira Fukumori gave it to her as a special present. * : Allows -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- to transform into Kachidoki Arms, equipped with the DJ Gun as its Arms Weapon and the Kachidoki Bata twin flags attached to its back. Its code is KLS-01. -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- obtained this Lockseed from a mysterious friend of her, who saw created it by first transmutating an orange into a metallic version of one, then into the Kachidoki Lockseed. This Lockseed was temporarily destroyed during its battle with Gwen Da Who (as Alejandra). However, due to -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-'s current status as a vampire human, she was able to restore it back to its original form. * : A special Lockseed-like key that when activated on the Senyo Joint after it is magically attached to the Sengoku Driver allows Kamen Rider Gaim to evolve its Kachidoki Arms into Kiwami Arms, granting it to access to every basic Arms Weapon and every weapon with an attachment slot designed for the Lockseeds. Unlike other Lockseeds which announce their names when they are activated, the Kiwami Lockseed announces when the button that pops out the key portion is pressed. After this Lockseed is inserted into the Kachidoki Lockseed and the key is turned, it announces . Its code is LS- \infty (LS-Infinity). The Kiwami Lockseed was created after -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-'s teardrop fell to the ground due to her grief after Arowana, Robert Quintana and Derrick Ferrer already gone. Orange LockSeed.jpg|Orange Lockseed (locked & closed) Orange Arms Opened.png|Orange Lockseed (unlocked & opened) LLSClosed.png|Lemon Energy Lockseed (locked & closed) LLSOpened.png|Lemon Energy Lockseed (unlocked & opened) CLSClosed.png|Cherry Energy Lockseed (locked & closed) CLSOpened.png|Cherry Energy Lockseed (unlocked & opened) KRGa-Kachidokilockseed.png|Kachidoki Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-Kachidokilockseedopen.png|Kachidoki Lockseed (unlocked & opened) KRGa-Kiwami Lockseed.png|Kiwami Lockseed (closed) KRGa-Kiwami Lockseed open.png|Kiwami Lockseed (opened) Sengoku Driver + Senyo Joint.png|Kachidoki Lockseed & Kiwami Lockseed (combined & opened) - Standard Arms= -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-'s basic forms that she can access by using a standard Lockseed in the Sengoku Driver. }} - Upgraded Arms= -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-'s more powerful forms that can access by modifying the Sengoku Driver. - Jimber Cherry= Jimber Cherry Arms Soiya! Mix! Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage! Jimber Cherry! Ha-Ha! ―Transformation announcement Jimber Cherry Arms(ジンバーチェリーアームズ Jinbā Cherī Āmuzu) is Gaim's orange/cherry-based armored Japanese Samurai form, accessed through the simultaneous use of the Orange Lockseed and Cherry Energy Lockseed. This form debuts in episode 30. Jimber Cherry Arms has the exact same stats as Jimber Lemon Arms, except this form allows Gaim to move faster than the naked eye. }} - Super Arms= *'Height': 215 cm. *'Weight': 128 kg. (282 lbs.) Ability Perimeters'http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/gaimu/rider/kachidokiarms_00.html: *'Punching power: 16 t. *'Kicking power': 21.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 16 m. (52 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.2 sec. is Gaim's orange-based completely armored Japanese Shogun form, as well as the evolved form of Orange Arms. Accessed through the Kachidoki Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the DJ Gun, while the helmet Gaim wears is the . Gaim also wields twin orange sashimono marked with his emblem in black called the , which are normally attached to its back. This form debuts in episode 33. In this form, Gaim's power has increased exponentially, making it stronger than even Chanderoon Empire's New Generation Riders. It attacks with more strength than its Jimber Arms. However, its speed and jumping height are visibly affected due to its bulky armor. As a trade-off, this set of Arms sports impressive defensive power, which is enough for him to withstand the firepower of dozens of Dandeliners with no ill effect. The defensive power of this Arms also allows it to withstand the power of two Suika Arms units attempting to crush them. - Kiwami= Kiwami Arms *'Height': 215 cm. *'Weight': 113 kg. Ability Perimeters'http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/gaimu/rider/kiwamiarms_00.html: *'Punching power: 14.5 t. *'Kicking power': 20.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 20 m. (65 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. is Gaim's fruit basket-based Japanese Shogun evolved and true form of Kachidoki Arms, as well as its ultimate form. Accessed through the simultaneous use of the Kachidoki Lockseed and Kiwami Lockseed via the Senyo Joint, which replaces its Sengoku Driver's Rider Indicator during the activation of the Kiwami Lockseed. This form debuts in episode 61. Unified by all of the basic and Energy Armor Parts, Gaim purges both its Kachidoki Arms' Armor Part and Pre-Arms suit to create a silver-white armor suit that bears the helmet and a long cape, which has been shown to be removable for various uses (i:e bullfighting). Both sides of Gaim's belt are replaced with 6 of its base Lockseeds (3 normal Lockseeds (Orange, Pine, and Ichigo) on its right side and 3 Energy Lockseeds (Lemon, Cherry, and Peach) on its left side), as every available weapon becomes part of the Kiwami Lockseed's weapon summoning arsenal. In this form, Gaim has lost some of his physical might from Kachidoki Arms, but is far more flexible than Kachidoki Arms and still performs better compared to a Jimber Arms. Also, it gains more speed compared to Kachidoki Arms. To make up for the slightly weaker stats, Gaim receives the ability to summon and utilize any of the basic Arms Weapons, as well as any weapon with an attachment slot designed for the Lockseeds, simply by accessing their power through the Kiwami Lockseed. In order to do this, it must turn the Kiwami Lockseed once, which causes the Sengoku Driver to announce the name of said weapon. As an added bonus, Gaim is capable of doing this multiple times to summon different weapons simultaneously if necessary, which can also allow it to fire off the summoned weapons as projectiles against the enemy. Gaim has also been shown to maintain summoned weapons from a different Arms if it transforms directly into Kiwami Arms. In addition, Gaim is also able to bring forth a different weapon in place of its current weapon without turning the Kiwami Lockseed. The attack power of a weapon summoned by this ability, as well as the force of its finishing attack, is far superior than when they are normally wielded by an ordinary Armored Rider or New Generation Rider, allowing Gaim to inflict damage upon an Enhanced Over Lord Inves when any of them are unable to. This Arms has three finishing attacks. *Sengoku Driver finishers ** : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, it stabs the Banaspear into the ground, causing multiple banana-shaped projections to encase the enemy. ***This finisher has a variation. Like Baron's Banana Squash, Gaim releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. ** : After Gaim activates its Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, it charges the DJ Gun in Taiken Mode with energy surrounded by image projections of fruits before slashing down the target. The fruit image projections scatter on impact. *Attachment slot weapon finishers ** : After Gaim inserts a normal Lockseed into the DJ Gun's Drive Bay and locks it in place, it fires a powerful blast surrounded by a projection of multiple fruits at the enemy, which envelopes and soon destroys the target. }} }} |-| Kamen Rider Duke= *'Equipment' **'Devices' ***'Genesis Driver' - Transformation device **** : Allows Kamen Rider Duke to transform into Lemon Energy Arms. Its code is ELS-01 and it is Class S. -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- used this Lockseed alone along with the Genesis Driver which was given to her by -Watchikusai Chanderoon-. LLSClosed.png|Lemon Energy Lockseed (locked & closed) LLSOpened.png|Lemon Energy Lockseed (unlocked & opened) **'Side weapons' ***'Sonic Arrow' - Standard side weapon - Lemon Energy= Lemon Energy Arms Soda! Lemon Energy Arms! Fight, Fight, Fight Fight Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fight! ―Transformation announcement Lemon Energy Arms (レモンエナジーアームズ Remon Enajī Āmuzu) is Duke's default lemon-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Lemon Energy Lockseed, the helmet Duke wears in this form is the Lemos Head Piece (レーモスヘッドピース Rēmosu Heddo Pīsu). This form debuts in episode 26 when -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-'s Sengoku Driver, along with Orange Lockseed, was temporarily confiscated by an unknown ally of Gwen Da Who. This Lockseed is always alternately used by -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- along with the Genesis Driver, aside from Orange Lockseed and Sengoku Driver. - }} |-| Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin= *'Equipment' **'Devices' ***'Genesis Driver' - Transformation device *** : Allows Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin to transform into Melon Energy Arms. Its code is ELS-04 and it is Class S. Keiko Urabe (as the alternate world version of Alejandra) gave this Lockseed to -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- as a present after -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- went to the World of Carmela. KRGa-Melon Energy Lockseed.png|Melon Energy Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-Melon Energy Lockseed open.png|Melon Energy Lockseed (unlocked & opened) **'Side weapons' ***'Sonic Arrow' - Standard side weapon - Melon Energy= Melon Energy Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Zangetsu Shin's default Yubari King cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai form, as well as the evolved form of Zangetsu. Accessed through the Melon Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the helmet Zangetsu Shin wears is the with the visor. - }} |-| Kamen Rider Ixa= Equipments Device *Ixa Belt: Transformation belt *Ixa Knuckle: Transformation device *Fuestles: Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. Weapons *Ixariser: Rising Ixa's primary weapon *'Rider height': 215 cm *'Rider weight': 120 kg *'Ability perimeters': **'Punching power': 20t **'Kicking power': 12t **'Maximum jump height': 70m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3s is the upgrade to Ixa System, known as Intercept X Attacker Ver.XI. As it is the perfected version, Ixa's power is at maximum strength. This mode is accessed through the new Ixariser and the Ixa Knuckle Ver.XI. After inputting the code, Ixa's outer armor is ejected and the head crest changes once again. In this form, Ixa can perform the . The armor of this form has far more blue on the arms, legs, and head. The chest is primarily white with a red sun-like shape in the center, the core exposed due to the removal of most of the armor plating. The Ixa system would receive one final upgrade which allows for the user to access Rising Ixa from the initial transformation. - }} Journey to the World of Primetime After Isaak Macalintal, Lovelia Villacorta, and all of the Primetime characters were already gone due to an extinction phenomenon made by Erenea and the Forehead-to-Forehead/Nose-to-Nose Queen, the Time Necklace told her to start her mission to return back all of the Primetime characters immediately by travelling into Seven Primetime Worlds, namely World of Genesis, World of Aso ni San Roque, World of Panday Kids, World of Majika, World of Atlantika, World of Mulawin and World of Encantadia as these worlds are the keys to restore all existing Primetime characters back to the Real World. World of Genesis -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- accidentally entered in the World of Genesis using her Time Necklace with the indicated image as its portal. Disguised as a member of the Presidential Security Group of Pres. Sandra Montemayor, she saw an asteroid fell down directly to the park, and eventually, directly to the child named Osie. Luckily, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- saved Osie and brought to a safe place to stay away from the asteroid explosion and she sent the child to her parents, Isaak Ramirez and Racquel Padilla-Ramirez. A few moments later after the asteroid explosion, the world government has been preparing for this all along through “Operation: Project Genesis.” It is like a modern-day Noah’s Ark wherein there are pre-selected people from all countries who will be saved in order to preserve the human race; and to be selected by at least 5,000 people, one must be in perfect health condition. It is told that selected people will go to a place called "Genesis Dome", a domed city where they will live for 20 years until the planet is habitable once again. The domed city serves as the temporary habitat for the lucky few people will board before the asteroid hits the planet. Pres. Sandra and the Genesis Hologram Speaker ordered the Presidential Security Group and the selected soldiers from the Philippine Army, which to be led by -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- and Isaak (the two persons who were luckily selected to be part of the Project Genesis) to search for the selected people to be part of the Project Genesis. (Mission 1: Operation: Project Genesis) Unfortunately, Ex-Pres. Ramona Escalante knew about the Project Genesis, and she ordered her private army to kill the guards who protect the space dome. Along with her companion, Paolo, and her private army, Ramona boarded the space dome immediately before a giant asteroid hits the Earth in a few hours. Few minutes later after Ramona and her comrades boarded on Genesis, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- and Isaak came together with the selected people who will supposedly to board on Genesis. Pres. Sandra told to her people to be strong and pray before the end of the world. But -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- decided to save the world by summoning Plezuon, Gabutyra and Bunpachy to form into Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin to forcibly stop the giant asteroid to fall down on Earth, and explode it in the universe immediately. Luckily, she stopped the giant asteroid to fall down on Earth, and the people from around the world were survived from the predicted end of the world. She also brought Ramona and her comrades to Pres. Sandra to put them in jail afterwards. Pres. Sandra and Isaak thanked -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- for saving the world from the giant asteroid explosion. And the normal life of the people continues after the end of the world. (Mission 2: Failed Prediction) World of Aso ni San Roque A year after, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- entered once again in the World of Aso ni San Roque, but this time, she disguised as an aswang hunter and to solve a case about the invasion of the aswangs in the city. Unbeknownst to her, her friend, Chiharu Mikami, was considered a criminal by the aswangs because she killed one of the strongest aswangs and defeated Imaginary Kanlaon and Supremo in a recently aswang war, and she found the wanted poster of her friend in nearby waiting shed. -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- contacted Chiharu in the Real World about this matter, and Chiharu entered in her world immediately to help her to solve this case together with Fatima-tachi and Anghel-tachi. Despite of accused as a criminal, Chiharu proved that she is an innocent aswang hunter, and defeated the rest of the aswang soldiers of Imaginary Supremo and Imaginary Kanlaon along with -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-. (Mission 3: Accusation Against An Innocent Aswang Hunter) They faced the aswangs, along with Imaginary Kanlaon, Sento and Supremo in a fateful aswang war and luckily they won. (Mission 4: Ultimate Victory Over Aswangs) World of Panday Kids After celebrating the New Year, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- went to the World of Panday Kids and disguised herself as an eskrimador. She accidentally entered in a battle against Lizardo's soldiers along with the Panday Kids. After the battle, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- met the resident Panday Kids-- namely Oliver, Hadji, and Charlie. They went to their secret hideout and she was introduced them to their mentor, Andreas. (Mission 5: Meet the Panday Kids) The next day, Lizardo and his soldiers attacked the city once again, and -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- and the Panday Kids faced them one last time. They've finally won over Lizardo and his soldiers and the whole city was restored back in peace. The Panday Kids thanked -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- for helping them to return the peace back in the city. (Mission 6: Lizardo's Last Days) World of Majika After the journey in the World of Panday Kids, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- went to the World of Majika and disguised as an magician in the beginner level. In the course of time, she met Sabina and Argo, the resident professional magicians in the kingdom of Saladin. She told them to teach her some magic tricks, but they sent her to their mentor, Pater Balkan in Salamangkero Academy, to learn magic tricks. Unfortunately, Pater Balkan refused to teach -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- some magic tricks because she is a beginner. -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- went away from Salamangkero Academy and do nothing. Luckily, a lady magician named Eloida, offered her to learn magic tricks, which will be also used in battle. -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- finally accepted Eloida's offer, and her magical lessons had started afterwards. (Mission 7: Never Giving Up! I Can Learn Some Magic!) The next day, Markadan, Juno and the evil magicians went to wreak havoc in the kingdom of Saladin. Sabina Argo and the magicians from Saladin went to fight against Markadan's evil forces. Unfortunately, Sabina, Argo and the others were in defeat due to the strong magic spells of the evil magicians. -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- found out about this matter, so she decided to leave her magical lessons with Eloida for a while and help Sabina and Argo in the battle. She defeated Markadan and his evil magicians using her own magic spell that she discovered during her magical lessons with Eloida. After the battle, Sabina and Argo thanked -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- for helping in a battle. Meanwhile, Eloida told her that she will continue her magical lessons in her next visit. (Mission 8: My Powerful Magic Spell) World of Atlantika After the journey in the World of Majika, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- went to the World of Atlantika and disguised as a centurion. From there, she was faced off by Andromedo's soldiers in a battle. Unfortunately, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- was arrested by Andromedo and put her in jail. While in jail, she met Camaro, Aquano's former mentor. Camaro told her that he was arrested by Barracud's centurions for no valid reason. Later on, Camaro and -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- were finally released by Prince Aquano and Princess Amaya. Camaro introduced -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- to Prince Aquano and Princess Amaya as his new friend in the jail. They went to Electo-Atlantika to have a small feast along with King Agat and Queen Celebes. (Mission 9: Face-Off, Jail, Feast) A day later, Barracud summoned Andromedo and the centurions to invade the kingdom of Atlantika, particularly Electo-Atlantika, and they killed all the people they saw. -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-, Prince Aquano, Princess Amaya, together with King Agat, Queen Celebes and the rest of their centurions fought against Barracud and his allies. Fortunately, they won against Barracud and his allies and the peace restored in the kingdom of Atlantika. Prince Aquano thanked -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- for helping them to defeat Barracud and his evil army. (Mission 10: Invasion, War, Victory) World of Mulawin Disguised as a Mulawin, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- went to the World of Mulawin and surprisingly, ended up battling against the Ravenas. Fortunately, the Mulawins, to be led by Agiluz and Alwina, helped her to defeat the Ravenas. After the battle, Agiluz accused -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- as a spy summoned by the Ravenas, and she was put again in jail. While in jail again, she explained to Agiluz and Alwina that she's innocent and she has no connection to the Ravenas at all. -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- told that she also fights against the evildoers and seeks justice for the extinction of the Primetime slot in the Real World and the extinction of seven mythical creatures that happened last 2008. Still, Agiluz told her that to prove what she says after he released her in jail afterwards. (Mission 11: I'm Innocent!) The next day, the Ravenas, to be led by King Ravenum, came in, killing every people lived there and took Alwina as their hostage. Moments later, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- came out to the Mulawin's hideout and faced the Ravenas in a battle to save Alwina. Agiluz saw her fighting the Ravenas and saved Alwina from their evil hands. Fortunately, Agiluz proved that -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-'s statements were true, so he and Alwina, along with other Mulawins helped her to defeat the Ravenas. After the battle, Agiluz and Alwina thanked -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- for saving the humanity against the evildoers. (Mission 12: It's True That I Am The Savior Of Humankind) World of Encantadia Upon arriving in the World of Encantadia, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- disguised herself as a Sang'gre, and she went to the Kingdom of Lireo. In the course of time, she met Danaya, an alternate version of her long-lost friend in the Real World's World of Encantadia. She befriends Danaya as well after they met. But unfortunately, Pirena saw Danaya and -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- and brought them to the Kingdom of Hathoria afterwards. Within this, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- got mad and faced Pirena in a battle. But Danaya managed to stop the battle between the two, and she told -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- to leave her older sister and return back to Lireo. (Mission 13: Evil Sang'gre) Returning back to Lireo, Danaya said sorry to -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- for what her older sister, Pirena, did. Also, she introduced her to her older sisters, Amihan and Alena, and evenly, Queen Mine-a, as her friend. But Queen Mine-a found out that -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- had a Sang'gre mark on her back, so she decided to put a test on her if she's a true Sang'gre or not. (Mission 14: True Identity) A day later, Queen Mine-a put -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- in a test by showing a power that's under the four main elements that each Sang'gre has. Luckily, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- showed her power which Pirena (from the Real World's World of Encantadia) gave to her along with the duplicate version of the Fire Gem years ago. Queen Mine-a proved that she's a Sang'gre, and not an alien. (Mission 15: The Proclaimed New Sang'gre) Meanwhile, the Hathorians, to be led by King Hagorn, had a plan to wreak havoc in Encantadia by invading the kingdoms of Sapiro and Adamya and made their inhabitants as their slaves. Aside from that, Pirena and the rest of Hathors went to the kingdom of Lireo to face her siblings, and even -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-, in a battle. But she forced to break down the curse of being an evil Sang'gre into a good Sang'gre, thanks to -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-'s evil-breaking spell. By then, Pirena said sorry to her siblings and Queen Mine-a for being an evildoer, and start to challenge Hagorn and the Hathorians in a battle. Hagorn accepted Pirena's challenge, and the war between Lireo and Hathoria had been started. The war lasted for two days, and Hagorn and his kingdom of Hathoria were defeated and completely banished. The people from Sapiro and Adamya were saved by the Lireans. The Sang'gres thanked -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- for helping to restore the peace in Encantadia. (Mission 16: Breaking The Spell) (Mission 17: The War Between Two Kingdoms) World of Love & Lies With the journey over, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- entered to the World of Love & Lies and disguised as a Navy officer. During the course of time, she met Edward Galvante, a former Navy officer, in a jail compound. Edward told to -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- about his past life as a Navy officer, and his past life about his dearly wife, Cathy Galvante, who was kidnapped by his former friend, Gabby Yusoph. Unfortunately, Edward was accused by NBI officer Emmanuel Lopez, of kidnapping of his own wife, and he was sentenced in jail. -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- told him that she will pay the bail for his jail release and he will start to seek justice and save his wife. Meanwhile in an unknown hideout, Gabby and Emmanuel, along with their allies Ka Fredo and Ricardo Salvacion, talked about Cathy, and they dealed to keep and secure her and stay away from Edward. Unbeknownst to them, Edward was released and jail, and started to seek justice for him and his wife. Edward returned back to his grandmother's house and stayed there temporarily until his wife found and saved from the true culprits. And then, he met again his friend, Denise Sandoval, who is also an NBI officer, to solve the case.(Mission 18: Accused Innocent Man) The next day, Edward and Denise, along with -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-, to NBI headquarters to solve Edward's case. With the help of other NBI officers and the Philippine National Police, they found the secret hideout of Gabby and Emmanuel. In a surprise, their hideout was surrounded by the police officers. Denise ordered them to surrender and Cathy also. But Gabby and Emmanuel refused to surrender Cathy to the authorities, so Edward and -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- forced to face them in a battle. She told to Edward to find Cathy and save her. Luckily, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- defeated Gabby and Emmanuel and the two were arrested by the police and was assisted by the NBI officers. And also, Edward saved Cathy and they were headed back home. At night, a mystery woman, under the identity of Darlene Carvajal, challenged -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- in a drag race. Fortunately, she beat Darlene in that challenge. (Mission 19: Fight For Justice! Challenge Accepted!) 10th Era: Protect the Afternoon World -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-, along with her fellow TAICM admins and ANSR characters, went to the Afternoon World to defeat Gwen Da Who and her allies. In the course of time, she met the second generation ANSR characters, to be led by Arowana and Derrick from Primetime World and Alejandra and Robert from Afternoon World. Aside from this, the main four second generation ANSR characters helped -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- to defeat Gwen Da Who as the fake Alejandra. But an unexpected event was happen during the final battle between -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- and Gwen Da Who as a Dark Rider in Blood Orange Arms surprisingly appeared and attacked -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- and Gwen Da Who and leaving them injured. Despite of interruption made by a Blood Orange Rider, the final battle continues, and -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- won over Gwen Da Who. Before leaving the Afternoon World, she left a final message to all inhabitants of Afternoon World, which serves as the end of their journey.(Hero Legion's Mission - Protect the Afternoon World!) Pre-Primetime Crisis When -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- and the rest of TAICM admins returned back to Real World to finish their office works, a Dark Rider in Blood Orange Arms suddenly appeared once again, but this time, she held Alejandra as her hostage. -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- went to an abandoned warehouse wherein a Blood Orange Rider and Alejandra was. She told -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- to surrender Fatima Salvador first as an exchange of Alejandra's release. But -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- refused to bring and surrender Fatima and she told to the Blood Orange Rider to release Alejandra first. As the two parties refused to accept their conditions to each other, and in the end, Alejandra was killed by the Blood Orange Rider. Before the Blood Orange Rider left, she told -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- that she will destroy the Pre-Primetime World. While Alejandra was dying, she gave her necklace (which was destroyed by the Blood Orange Rider) to -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- before she died. Several days after the Final War in Afternoon World and Alejandra's death, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- faced the Blood Orange Rider to tell about its true identity. The Blood Orange Rider revealed herself as Charlotte Takahara, a ghost who wants to obtain the "ultimate power" and rule all over Alternate Worlds. (The Pre-Primetime Crisis!) Notes *-HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- shares her real name to a North Chevronian actress with the same name. See also Kotoha Yasashima - -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-'s descendant from year 3003. Hayate of the Fiercing Light - -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-'s descendant from year 4012. Revolution and Armageddon References Category:TAICM Admins Category:TAICM Admins who were forced to become evil Category:Deceased TAICM Admins Category:Resurrected TAICM Admins